


I'm not sick babe!

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben is stubborn, M/M, Sick Fic, callum takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Ben is definitely sick
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: quarantine fic challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Kudos: 43





	I'm not sick babe!

Ben definitely wasn't sick, nope, he was perfectly fine, tickety-boo. 

okay, maybe he had a headache and a slight fever and was feeling sick. 

okay, yes Ben was sick but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, he was Ben Mitchell for god sake. 

"Ben, you alright? you look like crap." Callum said as Ben appeared in the kitchen of his flat. 

"Oh yeah thanks for that babe, way to make a guy feel special, feel right sexy now." Ben grumbled, heading to the medicine drawer for some painkillers. 

"Oh come on you know I didn't mean it like that, you just don't look well. You're all flushed like you're burning up." Callum said, rubbing Ben's back as he swallowed the pills. 

"I'm fine babe, just got a bit of a headache, nothing I can't handle." He said, giving Callum a quick kiss before dragging him over to the sofa. 

"you wanna watch a movie babe?" Callum asked as Ben snuggles himself into his side. 

"yeah alright, you pick babe, I'm knackered, will probably fall asleep anyway." Ben said through a yawn

"knackered? you only just got up! you sure you're not sick?" Callum asked in disbelief, starting to get more and more worried about Ben. 

"Yeah, I told you I'm-" Ben gets cut off by a wave of nausea, he jumps up and sprints to the toilet where he empties the remainders of last night's tea into the toilet bowl.

"oh Ben, I knew you didn't look right. C'mon I'll grab the sick bucket and we can cuddle on the sofa all day, I'll phone Lola and let her know you can't have Lexie, we don't want her getting sick too." Callum said as he helped Ben back to his spot on the sofa and retrieved the designated sick bucket to put next to him. 

"'m sorry I lied babe, I just hate being unwell, makes me weak, not supposed to be weak." He mumbled into Callum's side. 

"You, Ben Mitchell, are not weak, being unwell is a normal thing, you don't have to hide it from me okay? I love every bit of you no matter what." Callum said, running his hands through Ben's hair. Within minutes Ben was asleep. 

And if Callum was to end up sick a couple days later, He'd be fine He had Ben looking after him.


End file.
